Southshore
Population: 2,000 Southshore (often abbreviated as "SS") is an Alliance town located in the region of Hillsbrad Foothills. Though only a small town, Southshore is the largest settlement in the Hillsbrad Foothills. A small Alliance garrison is berthed within and does its best to drive the Syndicate and Forsaken from their land while protecting Lordaeron’s southern regions from the Scourge in the north. They do a good job with their few forces, and the nearby farms thrive. Southshore’s town council takes an active role in all things, and Magistrate Henry Maleb is a particularly driven and wise man. Maleb and Marshall Redpath, the Alliance commander, are consumed with fights against ogres and murlocs. In addition to its role as a base for Alliance military forces, Southshore is Hillsbrad’s mercantile center. Southshore’s small privateer fleet keeps the waterways clear, allowing ships to dock at the town’s harbor and keep the economy strong. It is also one of the few existing relics of the once-great human nation of Lordaeron. With the remains of the city-states of Dalaran and Stromgarde, Southshore is one of the few Alliance controlled towns in Lordaeron. The survivors of Stormwind arrived at Southshore after fleeing their destroyed kingdom in the First War. It was attacked and burned to the ground by the rampaging Horde during the Second War, though it was later rebuilt. To this day the people celebrate "Hordefall", signifying the defeat of the Horde in the Second War. Southshore contains an Alliance garrison within and it does its best to drive away surrounding enemies, which include the Syndicate from Durnholde Keep and the Forsaken, which now inhabit Tarren Mill to the north. The town does well with its few forces, and nearby farms thrive. A level 44 elite undead, Helcular's Remains, sometimes spawns in the Southshore Graveyard to seek revenge. This is caused by a Horde quest chain. Significance thumb|The Hillsbrad tabard For the lower-level Alliance players (those not seasoned enough to dare entering the Western and Eastern Plaguelands), Southshore is one of two of the northernmost Alliance havens- the other being Aerie Peak. For utilitarian purposes, Southshore far outstrips Aerie Peak considering the array of its services and its location as well as being the drop-off point for players beginning the long trek on foot to the Scarlet Monastery. But it is far less safe, sometimes being the location of raids going between the town and its Horde counterpart, Tarren Mill, to the North. An NPC quest giver named Marshal Redpath stands outside the Southshore Town Hall. It is unknown if he is related to the Redpaths whose history is so interlaced with the Eastern Plaguelands. Inside the inn, Lieutenant Farren Orinelle mocks Redpath for telling him to take care of the local murlocs. Facilities *Trade Supplies vendor *Armorsmith (towards the Horse Stables) *Horse Breeder *Stable Master *Inn *Mailbox *Flight Master (paths to Ironforge, Refuge Pointe, Chillwind Camp and Menethil Harbor) Quests A number of quests involving the Syndicate and ogres in Alterac Mountains start in Southshore. Also, a few quests that can be found at the inn, involve killing the nearby murlocs and naga. After the 2.0.1 patch, a new quest is now available in the inn from a Draenei named Huraan. Trivia The stable master Wesley located next to the entrance of the inn is believed to be a nod from Blizzard to the movie The Princess Bride. The main character of the movie is named Wesley, has fair blond hair, and wields a rapier just like the one the stable master is holding. Southshore in the Past In the Burning Crusade expansion, adventurers are asked to help preserve the timeline by aiding a young Thrall escape from his cruel masters at Durnholde Keep. They are transported to Hillsbrad--seven years in the past. Instead of heading straight to Durnholde, however, players may explore a portion of Hillsbrad, including both Tarren Mill and Southshore. There are many familiar faces in this past Southshore. Bartolo Ginsetti talks about the "world-famous" cloaks he'll make, Nat Pagle idly fishes off the dock. A trio of familiar characters run around as children: Sally Whitemane, Renault Mograine, and Little Jimmy Vishas. There's also Herod the Bully wandering around somewhere. Inside the inn, there's a hushed conversation between Highlord Mograine, Isillien, Abbendis, Arcanist Doan, and Tirion Fordring about the rumors of undead far to the north, and the forging of . Upstairs, Stalvan Mistmantle snores away, while a young Taelan Fordring carries his father's hammer proudly. Phin Odelic studies with a cabal of Kirin Tor mages, and every so often a pair of mages will walk through the town: Kel'Thuzad as well as Helcular. There's also a familiar goblin merchant working on completing his Overwatch Protector "Mark 0." In the Town Hall, you can also find Nathanos Marris and Raleigh the True. It is believed that Southshore's dock will serve as the Alliance's dock for transportation to Northrend. Category:Alliance Towns Category:Human territories